LA VENGANZA DEL DRAGON
by Rubi Malfoy
Summary: LOS RECUERDOS DE LOS TRAGICOS SUCESOS DEL VERANO PASADO ATORMENTAN LA MENTE DE DRACO MALFOY. LA TRISTESA INVADE SU ALMA HASTA QUE ES RESCATADO DEL AVISMO EN EL QUE SE ESTABA CAYENDO POR LA PERSONA QUE MENOS PENSABA....
1. Viejas Nuevas

La Venganza del Dragón

Cap 1. Viejas Nuevas.

Era un día normal en el majestuoso Hogwarts, un lugar tan lleno de magia, hechizos y encantos en el cual todo puede pasar.

Y es en esta institución, tan llena de vida y alegría, que una silueta solitaria deambulaba por uno de sus incontable pasillos, con la mente llena de recuerdos de la triste perdida que tuvo en el fin de curso pasado.

Y es que aun no termina de comprender porque las cosas resultaron así, después de tantos años de fiel servicio y lealtad; se sentía confundido, decepcionado y lleno de ira.

Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Y es que Draco Malfoy no pasaba un solo día sin preguntarse, Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así? Por que Voldemort terminó con la vida de su padre de una manera tan cruel? Todavía, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía oír los gritos desesperados de su padre, llenos de dolor y desamparo, y ver su cara enmarcada con una expresión agonizante implorando ayuda, le desgarraba el alma...

-Padre, no...- Draco sacó su varita, listo para atacar, no le importaba si le costaba su vida, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras veía sufrir a su padre... pero no contó con el suave suspiro de su tía Bellatrix, que llego desde una de las oscuras esquinas de las mazmorras del escondite del Señor Oscuro: "Petrificus Totalus", y ya no pudo moverse más.

El sudor le resbalaba por la sien a Draco mientras intentaba sacarse las imágenes de su cabeza, pero los gritos de su padre ahogaban todo pensamiento calmante...

Cayó al piso con todas sus funciones motoras bloqueadas, inmóvil, con la cara hacia su padre, observando como el malvado Señor Oscuro martirizaba a su padre con la maldición Incineratus, su piel, normalmente pálida, pasaba a un rosado intenso, casi rojo, producido por las quemaduras que invisiblemente azotaban su piel, formando llagas en las suaves manos, que nunca supieron que era trabajo, y su pelo, de un brillante y sedoso rubio plateado, tornándose oscuro en contacto con el sucio del piso mientras se revolcara, agudos soltando alaridos de dolor.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, los gritos se detuvieron junto con el Incineratus, dando a lugar a suaves gemidos de dolor, continuos, y a Lucius retorciéndose en el suelo, sin encontrar una posición que no fuera dolorosa.

"Como ya essstasss consssciente de tu falta, sabesss que tu cassstigo debe darle la talla, mi querido Luciusss" Siseo Voldemort, con ese acento serpentino tan característico de él, mientras una de sus huesudas y blancas manos recorrían la rosada mejilla derecha de su padre. "Has dejado caer el pessso de la debilidad de tu hijo sobre ti, y lo hasss sssalvado del dolor que ssse merecía..." Su voz era suave y compasiva, y la esperanza de volver a casa con su padre 'intacto' afloro en el corazón de Draco.

Voldemort se paró y volteó, su negra capa ondeando tras sus movimientos, y por un momento el silencio reinó en el lugar.

"Gracias, mi señor..." La voz de Lucius, normalmente tan potente y segura, se oía como si fuese un hilo a punto de romperse. "Por tu misericor—"

"Cruccio" Los gritos iniciaron nuevamente, y un grito se ahogó en la garganta de Draco, y una furia se despertó dentro de él, y como fuego liquido se metió por sus venas. Su cuerpo temblaba, sabia que era una ilusión, que no podía moverse, pero sentía que temblaba de ira e impotencia viendo a su padre arrastrándose del dolor, y fueron desapercibidas las lagrimas que ya le caían por las mejillas.

Sus ojos le ardían, sentía como el pecho le iba a explotar, y rabioso se enjugó los ojos con la manga de la capa. -No vas a llorar-, se dijo. -No importa cuanto te duela, no vas a llorar. Eres un Malfoy! Padre no derramó una sola lagrima, por qué habrías de derramarlas tú?-

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, pero en realidad fueron unos minutos, el Cruciattus cesó, y nuevamente Lucius fue reducido a una masa quejante que una vez fue humana. La respiración de Draco ya estaba entrecortada, sin darse cuenta había llegado a silenciosos sollozos, que solo oía Bellatrix, pues ni él mismo estaba consciente de lo que hacía, solo de lo que sentía: como si le estuvieran desgarrando el alma.

"Como decía, hasss cumplido tu cassstigo, Luciusss" La voz de Voldemort volvió a romper el silencio coherente, pues todos podían oír los gemidos provenientes de Lucius. "Pero aceptassste también los erroresss de tu hijo, y por eso debesss pagar"

-No... castígame a mi, monstruo... cóbrame a mi/ Draco pensaba, reflejando sus emociones con tanta claridad que no se necesitaría un Legilimens experto como el Señor Oscuro para leer sus pensamiento. -Hiéreme a mí, tú problema es conmigo-

Y en ese instante, los ojos rojos de Voldemort, miraron a Draco, sabiendo lo que pensaba, ávido de regocijo le dijo -esss tarde para essso Malfoy, jaja…tú padre ya ha pagado-, en ese preciso instante se da la vuelta y empieza caminar; fue en esas fracciones de segundos que Lucius miró a Draco a los ojos, -tú valentía es digna de admirar, pero la has demostrado muy tarde…- en ese preciso instante Voldemort gira medio cuerpo y apuntando su varita a Lucius susurra - AVE KEDRAVRA!-


	2. El Castigo

Cap. 2

El Castigo.

Sin poder sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza y con las manos apretando sus ojos hasta hacer que les dolieran, como si eso fuese a mitigar su dolor, aceleró tanto el ritmo de su caminata para salir a toda prisa del lugar donde empezó toda su desgracia, que ni cuenta se dio que la menor de los Weasley, es decir Ginny, venía frente a él, estaba distraída leyendo un libro, tampoco lo vio...ambos chocaron, Draco se tambaleó saliendo de sus pensamientos, y Ginny cayó al suelo junto con todo lo que llevaba en manos -Es que no te fijas por donde caminas Malfoy?...mira lo que has hecho!...- dijo la chica enojada y a la vez susurrando –Accio libros- acto seguido sus libros levitaron hacía ella. –Una traidora a la sangre como tú no merece pronunciar mi nombre Weasley, y la que no se fija eres tú!- respondió este mirándola con desprecio.

La chica ya estaba cansada de todo los insultos de Draco, su cara se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate y el chico percatándose de esto, siguió molestándola, -es que verdaderamente no sé como unos traidores a la sangre como tú y tus hermanos están en este colegio...y es más te molestes en levantarte por que al piso es donde perteneces- se burló.

-es q no sabes decir otra cosa q no sea eso?- dijo esta para distraerlo mientras sacaba su varita y gritaba –LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!-, En ese momento Malfoy sintió que sus piernas se ponían tan pesadas como una de las armaduras de acero macizo que rodeaban todo Hogwarts, no podía moverlas, - Aaaahh!- exclamó cayendo al piso...-Esto no se queda así Weasley!-Petrificus Totalus- gritó este enojado.

La chica cayó al suelo como cualquier otro de sus libros, inmóvil. –Y ahora qué harás?...jaja...nada...no puedes moverte. Ves como soy más inteligente.-

Harry y Hermione que habían escuchado la discusión y los gritos desde lejos corrieron en ayuda de su amiga, pero cuando llegaron al área de los hechos ya estaba allí la directora McGonagall mirando a ambos alumnos con una actitud desaprobadora, -Me decepciona su actitud chicos, por este comportamiento le restaré cincuenta punto a sus casas.

-no es just...- intentó decir Draco, pero la mirada que la directora le dio lo obligó a callarse.

-Finite Incanten- dijo ella muy calmada y ambos chicos volvieron a la normalidad, -señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, acompáñenme expresó ella dando la vuelta lentamente y dirigiéndolos a su despacho.

Harry y Hermione se miraron en silencio por un momento, -que le habrá hecho el insoportable de Malfoy para haya reaccionado de esa manera?- cuestionó Hermione, su amigo no contestó en seguida; -no lo sé, pero se oía realmente molesta cuando le lanzó el hechizo...- en ese momento sonó la campana, -qué tenemos ahora Hermione?- sin pensar un solo segundo esta respondió –Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...Por cierto terminaste el ensayo que dejó Lupin?- El chico guardó silencio, lo que le dejó dicho a su amiga que la respuesta a su pregunta era una negativa.

En el despacho McGonagall les imponía un castigo a Ginny y a Draco, después de haber escuchado sus versiones acordó para sus adentros que ambos habían cometido una falta, - desde de que llegaron a este colegio siempre se encuentran en altercados que irrumpen la paz y armonía en Hogwarts. Ya hace tiempo que deberían haber olvidado esas riñas, tolerándose un poco más y comportándose como adultos.- Mcgonagall hizo una pausa en la que mira a ambos chicos por unos segundos, -en vista de que ustedes están renuentes a resolver sus problemas, considero mi deber darles un empujoncito hacia la solución del mismo. Olvidar antiguos resentimientos conlleva un proceso en el cual se debe de conocer a la persona, tratarla, ver más allá de los prejuicios y encontrar las múltiples cualidades que tiene esta, y si es posible, entender como esas cualidades pueden ayudarnos a ser mejores. Como ustedes no han sido capaces de hacer esto por su cuenta, yo me encargaré de que eso suceda.-

Ambos chicos estaban anonadados con la magnitud del discurso que habían escuchado. –Olvidar resentimientos? Ver cualidades? Disculpe directora pero no creo que eso sea posible.- Aunque no dijo nada Ginny pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

McGonagall llevó los chicos a la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual en esos momentos era un sito con dos cómodos muebles, una mesa con libros pergaminos y plumas, una chimenea, y un cuarto de baño.

-Aquí tendrán todas la comodidades que necesitan, diariamente aparecerán los resúmenes de las clases a las que asisten y las asignaciones que les dejan, inmediatamente los hagan y los pongan en la mesa desaparecerán y llegaran a manos de sus respectivos profesores, si quieren algo solo díganlo y aparecerá, siempre y cuando no sean personas, pero esa puerta no se abrirá hasta tanto no se lleven bien y no se hallan pedido una disculpa de corazón…ahh, se me olvidaba, los estaré vigilando y hay de ustedes si tienen una sola riña por mínima que sea.- los chicos estaban asombrados, boquiabiertos, no podían creer que tendrían que convivir uno con el otro, si no se podían ni ver. –Es injusto McGonogall!...- gritaron ambos, pero ya la directora había desaparecido tras la puerta hechizada.


	3. La Primera Cena

La Primera cena

Al final del día todos los alumnos del colegio estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes, descansando frente a la chimenea, haciendo deberes o leyendo, se escuchaban cuchicheos sobre lo ocurrido con Ginny y Draco, todos se preguntaban donde estaban, pues no los habían visto en todo el día,

-Pero que ganas tengo de matar a ese Malfoy, mira que meterse con mi hermana!- exclamó Ron encolerizado,

- yo siento igual amor, pero ella se defendió muy bien- agregó Hermione pasando su mano por la cabeza del enojado chico.

-lo que me gustaría saber es donde están, porque después que entraron al despacho de McGonagall no los he vuelto a ver, y Draco faltó a todas sus clases…cosa rara en él.- dijo Harry sacando de su mochila un pergamino para hacer un resumen Oclumancia.

Por otro lado Ginny y Draco no la pasaban tan bien como sus amigos, ellos estaban sentados cada uno en un sofá mirándose con desprecio, y observando la cantidad de deberes que fueron apareciendo en la mesa mientras pasaban las horas.

Todo esto había distraído a Draco de manera tal, que no había vuelto a pensar en su padre y en lo que le hizo el Señor Oscuro; tenía su mente muy ocupada pensando en como salir de allí, pues no soportaba un minuto más con la traidora a la sangre a su lado.

Cuando dieron las once de la noche Ginny sintió hambre, pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno, pero no quería nada que viniera de la cocina del colegio, pues tenía deseos de preparar ella misma lo que iba a comer, así que se paró y caminó hacía un lugar un poco alejado de los sofás.

-veamos si es verdad lo que dijo la profesora, necesito una pequeña cocina equipada, y los ingredientes para hacer unos spaguettis bolognesa a lo muggle-

Inicialmente no pasó nada, pero cuando la chica empezó a caminar decepcionada, escuchó un estruendo y cuando se volteó lo que había pedido estaba allí, Draco la miraba extrañado.

-se puede saber que intentas Weasley-

Preguntó este, dirigiéndose a ella con un tono más o menos amable, pues estaba ya vencido por el hambre, el aburrimiento y el cansancio de estar sin hacer nada el día entero y trancado en un cuarto.

-Planeo preparar mi cena, quieres?-

Cuestionó ella con un tono indiferente, mientras ponía en agua la pasta y picaba tomates maduros.

–no pienso comer nada que prepares tú- sentenció él,

-pues como quieras Malfoy-

Dijo ella sin hacerle mucho caso, no pensaba meterse en problemas nuevamente, y mucho menos por su culpa.

-quiero un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y un jugo de naranjas recién exprimido-

Esperó unos momentos y en lugar de su pedido le llegó una nota que decía: "los elfos cocineros tienen derecho a dormir, la cocina esta cerrada hasta mañana. Att. La cocina."

Al ver esto Draco se puso rojo como un tomate.

-pero esto es imposible, aquí todo el mundo hace lo que le da la gana!-

Gritó él, caminado en círculos por toda la sala. Ginny lo miró de manera desaprobadora y siguió cocinando.

Draco no podía negar que olía delicioso, pero su orgullo y prepotencia no le permitían dirigirse a ella para pedirle un poco, pues a parte de todo también se moría del hambre…

Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos Ginny tenía la cena preparada, pasta a la bolognesa, con rodajas de pan horneadas con aceite de oliva y romero y un toque de queso parmesano rallado, lo sirvió todo en dos platos de una manera muy delicada, y los llevó a la mesa de centro que estaba entre los sofás, luego volvió a la cocina en busca de jugo de frutas para llevarlos también a la mesa.

-si deseas puedes comer Malfoy, buen provecho- dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo, y empezó a comer.

Por unos momentos la soberbia de él fue más fuerte que su hambre, pero el delicioso olor de esa comida muggle lo envolvía, se adentraba en él de una manera impresionante, pero más lo atraía la presentación de la comida, se veía realmente deliciosa, pero, no, que estaba pensando, no podía permitirse comer algo que haya preparado ella…

Minutos después Ginny terminó de comer y se acostó en su sofá. Cuando estaba casi dormida escuchó como Draco mediante un encanto llevaba en una bandeja hacia él la cena que ella preparado.

-Mm, a ver si no me enveneno con esto-

Se dijo para sus adentros, y empezó a comer. Para sorpresa de este, todo estaba delicioso, nunca se imagino que algo del mundo muggle fuera tan exquisito, -vaya que se las lleva bien con la cocina la amante de muggles esta!-

Exclamó tomándose el jugo, y a la vez sorprendido de haberle reconocido algo bueno a Ginny.

De la misma manera en que hizo que la cena fuera hacia donde se encontraba, hizo también para mandar los trastes la cocina.

-fregotego- dijo finalmente y se acostó, el cansancio era tanto que se durmió en seguida.


	4. La Pesadilla

Cap. 4

De esa manera pasaron varios días, encerrados, prácticamente ni se dirigían la palabra, se limitaban a comer, y hacer sus deberes, pero de una manera u otra a pesar de el silencio habían aprendido a convivir, algo que nunca pensaron que pasaría.

Por otra parte la directora había informado a todos en el Gran Comedor que dichos alumnos estaban cumpliendo una penitencia, procediendo a explicarles en que consistía y cual era la única manera de salir de aquella sala.

Inmediatamente McGonogall dijo esto se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos…

En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron estaba que chispeaba, tenía días que no veía a su hermana y le enfermaba pensar que estaba encerrada en compañía de Malfoy,

- NO, PERO ESTO ES INCREIBLE! CUANTOS DIAS MAS LA TENDRAN TRANCADA ALLI CON ESE DEMENTE…-

Dijo encolerizado, y dando un manotazo sobre la mesa.

-no te pongas así amigo, de esa manera no resolverás nada. Ya pensaremos en algo- agregó Harry en tono consolador, parándose de la mesa, para ir a clases,

-Hermione, trata de calmarlo, para que no le de un ataque y vaya a echarle maldiciones a la puerta del Salón de los Menesteres.-

Habiendo dicho esto se fue, en la puerta se encontró con Rubí Malfoy y la saludó con un beso en la boca y un abrazo, - hola amor, como estas?- dijo este agarrándole la mano.

-Bien mi cielo-, contestó ella. –como sigue Ron con el asunto de su hermana?- cuestionó la chica caminando junto a él,

-esta muy enojado, no soporta la idea de que el idiota de Malfoy este encerrado en el mismo sitio que su hermana, y la verdad es que yo tampoco tolero mucho eso , pero lamentándolo mucho por mi amiga, no podremos hacer nada….- dijo este decepcionado.

De esta manera los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos cursos.

Draco se había quedado dormido con un libro de hechizos de autodefensa sobre el pecho. Su frente estaba sudorosa, y su cara se movía de un lado a otro, estaba inquieto…. Estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, la misma de todas las noches.

….su padre yacía en el piso después de recibir las maldiciones Insineratus y Crucio, era un cuerpo prácticamente sin vida, pero su último suspiro expira cuando Voldemort dice –AVEDA KEDABRA!-….

-NOOO… POR FAVOR!- Dice él gritando aun dormido, Ginny que estaba viendo todo esto, corriendo se arrodilla junto a él y con una servilleta le seca el sudor, -Draco….Draco…- dice en un susurro,- despierta, es solo un mal sueño- dice ella un poco más alto para que este pudiese escucharla, a la vez que le quita el libro del pecho y le da unas suaves palmadas en el brazo, pero era imposible, estaba muy profundamente dormido, para escucharla y sentirla…-nooo, por qué lo has hecho?..noo- una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos, y cada vez estaba más inquieto, con ese sueño que le martillaba la cabeza.

-Draco, despierta, vamos, es solo una pesadilla- dice sorprendida, al ver lo tan vulnerable, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que precisamente él tuviese un lado humano.

Pero no sabía que hacer, él estaba encerrado en esa pesadilla infernal.

-DRACOO! DESPIERTA..- Gritó sacudiéndolo, solo así reaccionó, su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas que había derramado en su sueño.

Ya no podía más, sentía que estaba destruyéndose por dentro, tenía que desahogarse, no había llorado la muerte de su padre, de su mejor amigo, de su confidente y tenía todo ese dolor dentro en su pecho que a gritos pedía que lo sacara.

Era una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Qué te pasa Draco- preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

-No puedo más, esto es más fuerte que yo…me estoy volviendo loco Ginny- expresó con desesperación, sin pensar que le estaba mostrando lo que sentía a una de sus enemigas, cuando ni siquiera a sus dos amigos inseparables le hablaba de eso.

-pero que te pasa, estas mal, estas pálido- dice ella, dándole un vaso de agua para que se calmara, en ese momento él la mira y de un momento a otro se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza desesperado, su llanto era como una cascada, la más fuerte, es como si la rabia y el dolor que sentía dentro de él se fueran con sus saladas lagrimas…

-solo abrázame, no preguntes por favor..- dijo el chico en un hilo de voz.

McGonogall que los observaba desde su despacho por el espejo mágico, estaba sorprendida, ella sabia por lo que Malfoy estaba pasando, lo que nunca se imaginó es que se desahogaría precisamente con una enemiga. Pero a su vez sabía que no tardaría mucho en ver esa disculpa que estaba esperando hace días.

-Draco, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, y puedes contar conmigo…- dijo ella con la cabeza de Draco sobre sus piernas, mientras este dormía tranquilamente después de que esta le preparara un té que lo tranquilizó y le dio sueño, luego de haber llorado amargamente durante horas, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Todos en el mundo mágico sabían que él había perdido a su padre, y todos imaginaban o daban por hecho que El que no debe ser nombrado lo había matado, pero no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado aquella trágica noche para Draco.

-qué será lo que te atormenta tanto Draco? Por qué no quieres hablar de ello-

Se cuestionaba la chica, mientras preparaba lago de cenar, esta vez un rico caldo de pollo y verduras, justo como lo hacia su madre, con ternura y muchas deseos, eso era lo que el necesitaba para sofocar esa pena, y lo acompañaría con unas tostadas francesas.


	5. El Verdadero Draco

Cap. 5

El verdadero Draco

En el lago que estaba ubicado en los terrenos del colegio se encontraban Rubí, Harry, Ron y Hermione, pensando que harían en las vacaciones que se acercaban, pues no pensaban hacer lo mismo de todos los años, la rutina realmente los tenía cansados, se aburrían de estar tres meses en sus casas prácticamente sin verse, y Harry aun más, porque vivía en la casa que le dejó su difunto padrino Sirius Black cuando murió, y aunque ya había logrado deshacerse de los Doxis, los Bogarts y toda criatura mágica perturbadora que pudiese aparecer en el tétrico lugar, y hasta del cuadro de la madre de Sirius el cual se tornaba tedioso cuando empezaba a gritar, pero aun así le resultaba incomodo quedarse en esa gran casa solo, durante tres largos meses. Era tanto lo que se desesperaba en esa situación que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver al colegio.

-Yo definitivamente no me quedo en esa casa infernal en estas vacaciones….me rehúso!- dijo este poniendo cara de niño berrinchudo, y dando manotazos sobre la grama.

-Jeje, definitivamente pareces un bebe, Harry- dijo Hermione riéndose, -ya veras amigo, nos divertiremos, te sacaremos de esa aburrida rutina…

-Qué haremos? A donde iremos?- pregunto ansiosa Rubí, tan delicada como siempre,

-Sería interesante que conociéramos Italia, Francia y España mi padre cree que existen muchos lugares interesantes en esos paises, como los museos de arte y escultura, museos culturales, tiendas, en fin sitios dignos de conocer…he estado pensando en que podríamos estar un mes en cada uno, conocer, divertirnos y pasarla bien…he investigado de muchos lugares….- respondió Hermione emocionada,

-perfecto- agregó Ron.

Los chicos estaban decididos a hacer ese viaje a fin de año, así que desde aquel momento Hermione fue la encargada de hacer averiguaciones y reservaciones en un aparato que los muggles llamaban avión, pues en ese viaje estaba prohibida totalmente la magia, harían una aventura a lo totalmente desconocido.

En el salón de los Menesteres Ginny tenía una hermosa mesa puesta, y Draco estaba despertando gracias al rico olor de la sopa que estaba preparado.

-Qué huele tan rico?- preguntó en un bostezo y pasándose las manos por la cara,

-Oh, despertaste Draco, cómo dormiste?- preguntó la chica, poniendo unas flores en la mesa.

-Maravillosamente…Qué me diste?- Preguntó curioso, a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa, respirando profundamente el olor de la comida que estaba ya servida.

Te di un te de manzanilla, es una planta muggle, que tiene propiedades curativas y calmantes para los nervios- dijo ella sirviéndole un poco del caldo en su plato,

– vaya que es efectivo, hace tiempo que no dormía así. -

De esta manera los chicos cenaron, charlaron, es decir empezaron a conocerse un poco más. En pocas palabras el plan de McGonagall estaba dando resultado, poco a poco se iban limando asperezas, prácticamente sin ellos darse cuenta.

Después de cenar, se sentaron en uno de los sofás, a terminar la enorme pila de deberes que tenían acumulados, pues esa tarde no hicieron nada.

-Draco…- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Dime- respondió el con su mirada fija en uno de sus libros.

-Podrías mirarme por favor- Pidió amablemente, y este cerró su libro y se sentó de frente a ella.

-Me preocupaste mucho esta tarde, estabas desesperado…Qué te ocurría?- pregunto ella mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos, algo que no le pasó desapercibido al chico.

–No me siento preparado para hablar de eso, pero no sé porque, quiero que seas la primera persona con la que hable del tema…- Dijo este en un tono que la chica nunca había escuchado en su voz, él estaba siendo tierno y sincero.

-Por qué deseas que sea yo la primera que lo sepa?- pregunto curiosa.

-Porque eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi en este lugar que tanto detesto, todos están conmigo por interés, pero tú eres diferente.- Dijo con tristeza y melancolía en su voz.

–No puede ser, pero por qué les sigues el juego entonces, no tienes necesidad de eso, por lo que he visto en estas horas eres una maravillosa persona- Dijo ella decepcionada,

-Estaría solo entonces- dijo este,

-No lo creo- Agregó ella cortante,

-Aléjate de ellos, te hacen daño, te hacen ser una persona que no eres Draco, no te das cuenta?- Sentenció la chica con un tono desaprobador.

-Es difícil, ser así es lo que me han inculcado desde niño…Ginny ya, por favor, no quiero pensar en eso por el momento…deseo seguir sintiéndome como me siento ahora, feliz…porque eso no será por mucho tiempo, desgraciadamente tenemos que regresar al mundo real- dijo al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre la de ella.

* * *

Unas palabras de la autora….

Hola chica(os) me alegro de que les este gustando el fic, y de que me estén dejando reviews, eso es lo que me anima a seguir.

No había tenido la oportunidad de dirigirme ustedes, porque andaba corta de tiempo, pero ya como ven si lo haré…

Rosy, me alegra que te parezca interesante la historia, es precisamente lo que busco lograr….jeje, si creo que Draquito ha encontrado mas que una buena chica en la cocina, aunque pienso que es justo lo que necesita…..no crees?

Luly, como ya sabes me encanto tu review y espero que lo que el desarrollo de la historia te siga siendo de tu agrado….

Sly Girl, aunque el review tuyo fue hace tiempo, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que igual que al principio te siga gustando…..

A los demás, gracias por sus mensajes, me gustaron mucho, y créanme que haré lo posible para poder subir capítulos mas seguido…

Ahora si me despido, y será hasta la próxima…

Rubí Malfoy


	6. La Disculpa

**La Disculpa**

**Pasaron alrededor de dos o tres días mas, todo estaba normal en Hogwarts excepto porque Draco y Ginny hacia poco más de una semana que no se veían caminar por los pasillos, compartir en sus salas comunes o asistir a clases, Ron estaba cada vez más enojado con la situación, no podía creer que su pequeña hermanita tenia ya una semanas y dos días encerrada con el imbécil de Malfoy, "tiene que estar pasándola mal" pensaba constantemente, lo que él no sabia era que Ginny era la única persona en el colegio en la que Draco confiaba para contarle sus cosas, la única que le hacia bien dentro del mundo de hipocresía e interés que él vivía.**

**Lo cierto era que el chico no deseaba regresar a la realidad, se sentía bien en aquel lugar, no tenia que mentir u ocultar lo que sentía, si bien no le había dicho Ginny lo que atormentaba su sueño de todas las noches, que lo hacia verse sombrío, triste y deprimido durante el día, por lo menos cuando se sentía así se lo hacia saber y ella de una manera u otra ella buscaba la forma de hacerlo olvidar por momentos eso que tanto lo lastimaba, y aunque se moría por saber que era, le había prometido que no preguntaría, pues él se lo contaría cuando se sintiera preparado y de seguro así seria.**

**Ellos nunca pensaron que podían sacar algo bueno de este castigo, estaban totalmente sorprendidos, pero no más que McGonagall, ella sabia que la disculpa se daría, pero nunca se imagino que los chicos podían llegar a llevarse tan bien, es algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes, pues lo veía prácticamente imposible.**

—**quien lo hubiera pensado? Esta chica está sacando del señor Malfoy una personalidad que nadie conocía, es increíble…— pensaba la mujer observando cuanto ocurría en aquel salón.**

**En el salón de los menesteres todo estaba muy tranquilo, ambos chicos estaban leyendo, en un momento Draco levantó su mirada y la dirigió al otro sofá, ella estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta, estaba tan agradecido con aquella chica, algo realmente irónico, pensó, pero por primera vez en su vida no se negaría lo que senita y de alguna manera etnia que demostrárselo, solo que no sabia como romper aquel silencio, por más que pensó no se le ocurrió más que lanzarle uno de los cojines que lo rodeaban…**

—**Auchhh!!— exclama ella mirándolo extrañamente, quitándose el cojín de la cabeza, **

—**es que pensé que se vería bien en tu cabeza, dijo este riéndose a carcajadas.**

—**Ah si, Malfoy, con que esa tenemos, ya verás!!!— dijo la chica en tono vengativo, tomando el mismo cojín y lanzándoselo de vuelta.**

**De esta manera armaron una pelea de cojines, corriendo uno detrás del otro, lanzándoselos. Hicieron aparecer cojines y almohadas por toda la habitación, prácticamente no podían ni caminar, estuvieron en aquel juego hasta que Ginny tropezó con una de las almohadas y cayó en lo que era una cama de almohadas cojines que había en el piso, y Draco a su vez se tiró al lado de ella.**

—**nunca me había divertido tanto— expresó este exhausto, **

—**nunca había tenido una pelea de almohadas?— cuestionó la chica sorprendida, **

—**no Ginny, nunca…es la primera vez que hago algo semejante y realmente me gustó— dijo el chico mirándola, guardó silencio por unos minutos, y luego se decidió a decirle lo que tenía en mente, pues no podía pasar un solo día más con eso guardado, pues ella en pocos días se lo había ganado a pulso…**

—**Ginny…— titubeó,**

—**qué quieres Dragon— respondió ella inconciente.**

—**Quie…quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, nadie nunca se ha preocupado tanto por mi, ni me ha escuchado o prestado tanta atención como tú lo has hecho. Eres sensacional pequeña y te admiro por ser como eres…— al terminar la abrazo muy afectivamente.**

–**tú me haces ser mejor persona y eso me hace bien, no quiero que después que salgamos de este encierro eso cambie…— **

**Ella estaba anonadada con lo que estaba escuchando, pues ella sabia que él sentía algo de eso, pero no se imaginaba que era algo tan profundo, realmente no se esperaba que se desbocara de esa manera, lo miraba fijamente, **

—**WoW, Draco, no sabia que era tan importante, de veras que poder hacerte feliz me hace feliz a mi también, y claro que estaré contigo, hasta que tú lo decidas dragoncito— le dio un beso en la mejilla. **

–**Dragoncito??, jeje, me gusta eso…perdóname Weasley nunca he debido tratarte como lo he hecho durante todos estos años no me acercaba a ti por miedo a que me etiquetaran, realmente fui un estúpido…quiero que me perdones por los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar ..— **

**Draco pidiendo disculpas, algo nunca visto, pero realmente lo hacia de corazón, nunca en su vida había hablado tan en serio, y deseaba que ella lo perdonara.**

—**claro que si, todo esta olvidado… pero también disculpame tu a mi por los encantamientos y cualquier cosa que te haya dicho en el pasado, pero es que tu sabías hacerme enojar de una manera tenaz..—**

**Los chicos se miraron nuevamente y Ginny le dio un abrazo y automáticamente el hechizo que pesaba sobre la puerta se rompió y esta se abrió automáticamente.**

**Se miraron en complicidad y como si se hubiesen leído la mente mutuamente se pararon y sacaron su varitas,**

–**FERMA PORTUS!—**

**Gritaron ambos y la puerta nuevamente se cerró bajo el cerrojo de la magia.**

–**Mañana salimos— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.**

**Se volvieron a tirar sobre los cojines con una separación prudente, hablaron sobre sus vidas, y terminaron dormidos cada uno con un libro sobre el pecho.**

**McGonogall estaba estupefacta con lo que acababa de ver, **

—**no salieron…prefirieron echar un hechizo ambos y quedarse a dormir allí….esto es más de lo que puedo creer, esto tengo que seguirlo de cerca, es insólito…— dijo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro incrédula.**


End file.
